2D Sunshine Girl
by asianchibi99
Summary: When most people see Len they think juvenile or delinquent. But in reality, he is secretly in love with the anime character, Rin Kagamine. Love-sick and desperate, all he wants is to be with her so when that comes true, how will it all end? Includes drama
1. Chapter 1

**CLEANED IT. IT IS (kinda) CLEANER. NEATER. NICER. SORTA.**

**Love you all.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Now remind me, should we ever go pick pocketing people stronger than us?"<p>

"N-No."

Satisfied, I grinned, and released the boy's neck, very pleased as he scurried away down the halls. The others around us were whispering and pointing at me, I looked at them and they shrunk back, hurrying to their next classes. Honestly, don't they have something better to do than watch me carry out life?

Thieves deserved to be punished right? He deserved everything I threw at him. It's not like I started a fight for no reason. No matter what they say about me, I'm not that reckless.

"Whoa! Nice head lock, Akita!"

I turned to see a teal haired boy laughing merrily.

"Mikuo."

"What idiotic task did he do? Get close to you? Look at you? Say a word in your presence?" he joked, nudging my side playfully.

"He was picking at my bag," I held it up pointedly. "Something about a dare."

"Ah, how boring." Mikuo sighed heavily, "Why can't these idiots stand up to you? Actually, I'd like to see your stuff too…"

"Don't. You. Dare." I warned, his hand, which had crept closer, shot back to his side.

"Jeez, whatcha hiding anyways? A diary?" He gasped suddenly, eyeing me in disbelief. "That's not what it is, is it?" He eyed my bag like it was a million dollars.

"If you touch this bag, the next thing you'll be touching will be death's door."

"How mean!" He whined. I rolled my eyes and began walking away from him, out of the school. "Hey, where you going?"

"Out. Today they're having the Physical Test for rest of the day, remember? I don't need to be here." I replied, "I've got better things to do than run around all day."

"Lucky you, my mom would kill me if I stepped foot out of school right now," he cocked his head as the bell rang and patted my shoulder. "See you then."

I grunted in response, exiting the school building. I walked outside the gates, and out of the school campus. I looked to my right, then to my left, trying to decide on where to go. If I go to the left, most likely the ally gang will jump me, and if go right I can go home and stare at my T.V. all day.

…

Home it is.

I grinned as I swiveled my body homebound, walking with an easy, relaxed gate. I took out my iPod from my book bag and put in my earbuds. Hitting shuffle, I stuffed the device into my pocket as I crossed the street.

_I can't figure you out at all._

_So when I'm not aware at all_

_There's no possible way_

_You can steal my heart._

My smile grew wider as her voice rang through my head. I could almost see her dancing right now, her left arm going behind her back, before pointing to the side. Her feet stepped to the melody, and her perfect lips moving to the lyrics. In my mind, she took her steps towards me, giggling and singing. When she came too close, she would rush backwards, dancing all over again. My heart throbbed with pain, and my breath was taken away again. I was incredibly happy, but there was a nagging sadness in me.

I sighed, and looked up, realizing that I was pretty much at my own house. I opened the door, and looked at the shadowed, dull living room. There was nothing in there, just four walls with doors that led to the kitchen and my room. I took the latter door, and flipped on my light switch.

"I'm home…" I muttered, as bright yellow features jumped out at me. My computer sat on my desk on the far wall, on my left was my bed, and to my right was my closet. In the corner was my TV with a stack of videos and games right under it in a cabinet.

I patted my bed sheets tiredly, sitting on the mattress, I turned on the TV with the remote I found under the blankets. Instantly, music filled the room. I watched as she moved in front of the screen, the smiled directly at me, sending another pierce through my heart. She fixed her golden bangs and skipped backwards, waving for her friends to join her. I watched as she giggled, her melodic voice filling the air.

"Hey, hey. Rinnnnn," Gumi prods, "Stop giggling! You're making my ears ring."

"Pssh, what are you talking about? I'm not giggling." Rin waves her hand dismissively and then winks and cackles menacingly.

"…Ugh." Gumi groans, shaking her head dizzily. "You're too hyper in the morning."

"Whatever, whatever." Rin shrugged it off cheerfully, "anyways, Teto, you said something about treating to lunch?"

"Of course you'd remember that," laughs the last girl, "Yeah, I'm paying today, so let's go?"

"Kay!" Rin led the way to the cafeteria. I watched in amusement as she ate orange after orange, stealing from everyone else, then chuckled as she still managed to eat her's and part of Teto's lunch.

Tell me you do not love her and I will punch you through the roof. Actually, tell me you _do _love her and I will rip your arms off.

Rin is mine.

But she's not. Even if she was right in front of me, behind this thin glass. After all, she's just a bunch of 1s and 0s, unreal, special effects.

And it's not like I have not tried to distance myself from the show either- I even managed to stop watching for three months at one point. But I just could _not _get her out of my mind. It's pathetic, it's weird and I _hate _it.

But I can never hate her. I see her smiling face, grinning up at me like a ball of light and my resolves crumbles to dust.

I placed my head in my palms, my cheeks a dusty red for certain and my heart pounding. Why can't I forget you? Why can't I ignore you? Leave you?

Why did I have to fall in love, with my two dimensional sweet-heart?

* * *

><p>I walked to school the next day, and almost as soon as I step onto school ground, I hear the rapid footfalls of an approaching someone. I whip around, glaring at my advancer, who kept charging right for me.<p>

"Arggghh! Damn you Akita!" he shouted, and a fist was well on its way towards my head. I jabbed upwards at the last minute, my own punch slammed into his wrist, sending his attack straight to the sky. He let out a cry of pain. Idiot.

"What are doing?" I asked Mikuo, keeping his hand high above us. "Attacking me so suddenly, I almost punched a hole through your skull."

"Ow- ow! Let go!" he moaned, "I-I wanted to catch you off guard! See what's in your bag for a change."

I grabbed his head in response, aiming a right fist. He shrieked, holding up his hands defensively.

"I take that back, say your prayers."

"Akita! Are you starting a fight with Mikuo, again?"

I let go of him grudging then turned around, already knowing who was there. She always picked the best times to intervene, always.

And interestingly enough, always when _I _start to attack.

"Of course not, Hatsune, he was going through my stuff." I replied coolly, "No need to be nosy, Miss President."

"Miku, how are you, Love?" Mikuo winked and straightened his back, recovering immediately. He walked over to her, a smirk on his lips as he leaned in. "Your hair looks exceptional this morning, do you want me to walk with you?"

"Save it, I'm not in the mood for you." She sniffed, turning away from him to look at me again. "You, Akita, stop. I am serious. Stop. Yesterday, do you know how much back-bending I had to do for someone's mom because you had 'punished' her child. The Principal wasn't too happy, watch it."

"Thanks for the heads up." I sighed, stuffing my hands in my pockets. I just got to school now I want to go home again. Miku can sure take away someone's morning.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over him for you, my sweet." Mikuo winked, pulling out a rose from his pocket. How it managed to last in there and still look fresh, I'll never know. "Now watch yourself now, if you need help, just whistle thrice."

Miku rolled her eyes, but took the rose anyways. As she left hearing distance, Mikuo groaned and fell to the ground sadly. I smirked.

"Whistle thrice?" I snickered, "what kind of corny joke was that?"

"Oh shut up, I got it from somewhere. Thought it sounded romantic." He rubbed his forehead.

"She obviously didn't," I snickered, he looked at me with a glare. But allowed me to help him off the ground. Since he just made a complete idiot out of himself in front of her, I'll forgive him for the surprise attack.

"I really did bad today," he continues mournfully, "I don't even know what I spewing until it was out."

"Obviously, I don't think I've ever heard someone say 'my sweet' so easily. Not to mention this is a daily thing."

"I said shut up!" he wailed, "I know it was horrible, but she's not paying any attention to me otherwise! At least now she looks at me!"

"Yeah, to tell you to stick your nose somewhere else." I countered, beginning to walk to the school building. "You love sick idiot." I put up a falsetto voice, batting my eyelashes at him. "_Rooomeo~_" I faked a giggle, rolling my tongue on the R.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. The school's biggest, baddest bully just cooed at me," Mikuo gagged and I hit his head.

"Please die."

We walked together to homeroom. The bell rang but I was already at my desk, my feet luxuriously rested on my table as the teacher came inside.

"Len… Do I have to even ask to put your feet down anymore?" she sighed, I shrugged and obediently tucked my feet under my desk. It's not that it's on purpose truly, I just forget sometimes.

Sometimes.

"Thank you, now please turn in your homework."

Another thing I forget.

I watched as everyone passed up their pages, I sat motionless. Mikuo gave me his homework from behind me, and I passed it up without even looking.

"Forgot your homework again?"

"Quit laughing, Romeo, I was busy yesterday." I snapped quietly. But I knew that he was still laughing.

"Doing what? Someone pretty?"

"I was taking a nap."

"Boo, you're no fun," he smacked my head.

The rest of class, I slept. I don't think the teacher even cares anymore. Or so I thought.

"Akita," she stopped me as I was walking out of class. "Please try to do better in class or I will be forced to give you support classes."

I put on a grim look and nodded sullenly. Maybe I should start studying, if I got support classes I will have to stay in school longer to make up the work. Plus, that means I won't be able to see Rin as much.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted lazily and yawned.

I walked into my next period, History, which I did manage to stay awake through. I also remembered to do homework and so the teacher wasn't that mad with me. My next two periods were a bit more time consuming- math, fondly called Hell, and music, my one elective.

I liked music, actually. Maybe because I could sing. Maybe also because the class often performed songs from Rin's anime.

"Ok, who would like to play the practice piece for the piano?" Ms. Megurine asked. I raised my hand, and instantly, thirty-five, including the teacher's, eyes were on me. They looked terrified.

I'm just raising my hand, it isn't like I'm waving a gun around.

I rose from my seat, doing my best to ignore all the stares and agape mouths. I played, a bit messily, but found myself able to do the general chords anyways.

By the time I had finished, everyone was still staring at me, their disbelief deepening, but this time an aura of awe surrounded them. I smirked in victory.

"That was very well done!" Ms. Megurine praised, "Great job Len!"

I sat down, nodding at her. Everyone's eyes still followed me, but I didn't care. Why should I? All I did was press a few keys on the piano, what were they expecting? Me to make a fool of myself? Not in this lifetime.

Class ended, and I rushed out of class to reach the lunch line. Being one of the first in line, I got my lunch quickly and I sat off to the side of the cafeteria.

"Is that true!" Mikuo slid into the seat across from me, looking at me with intense teal eyes. "Did you really play the piano last period?"

"No, I killed someone."

"Oh my-" He pulled his hair, looking at me like I was crazy. "You _have_to teach me! If I play the piano to Miku, do you know how amazing that would be? It would bring out my sensitive, gentleman side to her, without me talking!"

"I didn't know you had a sensitive side." I chewed through some fries.

"Oh, but I do." He swooned, "For my heart is fragile, and when she leaves my sight it only crumbles just a bit more. My naïve mind heals these pieces when she comes back, unknowing that it will break yet again at her absence. I want her to be happy, but I want to be with her, is it wrong to do two things at once? Oh, I wish-."

Annoyed, I shoved my fries into his mouth, my teeth were grit together to ward off the migraine I was growing.

"Shut _up_" I begged, "I get it, you're crying on the inside. Ok! Just. Don't. Make. Poems. Out of it, please."

"I knew you'd hate that." Mikuo smirked, eating the fries. "But it's all true."

"Please don't tell me you got that from Shakespeare too"

"Have you read Shakespeare? No. You haven't. Therefore you are invalid," he swallowed. "Do you think I'm such a cheap person? To rip off everything from famous poems?"

"It was only a guess."

"How mean" He grumbled, stuffing his face of salad. I shrugged and finished up my lunch. "So will you teach me the piano?"

"No"

"Aw…"

* * *

><p>I walked home alone. Alone. Alone.<p>

But not sad.

Goddamit now I sound like Mikuo.

It wasn't all bad though, living alone, my parents wouldn't nag me about how bad watching anime is, or how tainted my mind could get. So in other words, I got to see Rin more often after I moved out. Which was the best outcome, and I enjoyed that part. If it was between Rin and my family, I'd choose Rin. Not even a question.

At the thought of her, my heart swelled and warmed. Whereas _family_.

I'm getting goosebumps.

I opened the door to my house, stretching and pulling my muscles as I shut the door behind me. I tossed my bag to the corner of my so-called living room and walked into my room. I slumped over to my bed, rolling over repeatedly for comfort.

I wanted to turn on my TV, but a part of me refused, knowing that I will end up watching it until my heart really does break. I never truly believe she's a computer program, I think she's real. Made by the minds of people? That's too cruel, she's her own person, she has a personality and has a like for things and dislikes. She has realistic faults, and a gentle sweet attitude. Her voice… It wasn't just an actor with a microphone that created it. I know who speaks for Rin, but the actor is far too different, too unbelieving.

For me, I only wanted Rin, other girls… They were all _cute_, but she was different. My heart would tremble when she looked at the screen, and when she smiled I sometimes had to turn off the TV or my face would have gotten too warm.

I looked at the sky, it was only 4-5o'clock. After a lot of thought, I decided to watch a little bit before starting the homework I probably should have done ages ago. I turned on the TV, sitting as close as I could. I watched as she danced on the stage, strumming her guitar expertly, a smile on her lips, and her classic bow swirling around. Even though my heart was crying, I continued to watch her perform, my hand touched the screen. I pressed hard with my fingers, as if trying to push past the barrier to touch her hair. Just. Once.

No matter how futile it is, I always find myself doing the same thing. Because I loved her, I truly did, and even if I tried to turn away or turn it off, I would always come back, drawn to her, aching to see her. So in the end, I have to watch her from here, behind the glass veil, foolishly reaching out for her. Hoping that one day, she will come and sit patiently behind the screen, reaching out for me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Fin.<strong>

**Yes, yes, yes, I didn't do much to it. Actually changed virtually nothing. I just played with it a bit. It is easier to read though.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Late updates are to be expected. I'm going to warn you that now because I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. I AM NOT A FAST WRITER! I used to have daily updates, I think, but then I started moving schools, I had tests, and there was homework and new year's, so now it's crazy. **

**I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Every time I get one, my heart skips a beat, I'm serious, I look at my email and see 'Review' I literal squeal a bit and smile. Reviews keep me happy! Happiness keeps my motivation up! Motivation=writing ability plus! Writing ability plus=FASTER UPDATES! Now to reply to you all lovelies =3=**

**Ellsweetella- I understand you too *sniff* Kaoruuuu *sobs* Anyways, I put this fic under Romance/Fantasy because Magic is Beautiful :D **

**Ayanami Chie Wakana- Masterpiece? Pffft, you're funny Aya-chann, there's just no way this could compare to art. Your one-shots were wonderful, you make awesome tragedies ****J**

**Kokoro737- I can keep going because I will remain strong! *pose* I think this story will go a bit faster than expected, due to… asianchibi-syndrome (it's a horrible disease that causes rushing in a story) but I hope you enjoy this story anyways! **

**Anon- SO DO I! (haha, inside joke. You see, I never really plan in my stories, I just go as I do xD) Thank you for your review!**

**NarukoFoxDemon- Okie~ I updated~ ;)**

**Dempa sama- I thought the first chapter was unnaturally dramatic, but if you say it's cute, it shall be cute! =3=b **

**VocaDancer- 'Soon'…. SORRY! I really tried! Please don't get mad! T^T**

**Halios Mililios- Thank you! I'm glad you like it :3 **

**Blue Neonlightshow- I want Vocaloid to be real too. *cries with you* We WILL FIGHT FOR OUR DREAMS!**

**Demi-d-Chookies- Because of your review, I mush luvve you ;) THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**It'srainin'bubbles- I don't often drop my stories, so yes, I WILL CONTINUE! :D**

**TeamKagamineForever- That's the reason I wrote this fic. Because **

**everyone can relate to it. This is my dream, to have my imaginary boyfriend to come alive! *w* Thank you for reviewing! I is so happy to hear from you ;)**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- Fourteen stories with disclaimers and you still don't believe me? I have no Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

I looked at the calendar on the kitchen wall, it was Tuesday, only Tuesday. I let out a muffled groan, stuffing a slice of bread into my mouth. Should I skip today? I could if I wanted to, what's the worse that could happen? Oh, right. Support classes, and parent conferences. If there's anything my parents hate worse than me, it's getting involved with me, and vice versa.

I sighed dumping my plate into the sink, and kicked open my door. After closing it, I trudged reluctantly across my yard. I kicked a pebble around as I walked, my head pointed low.

"Good Morning, Len dear~" Cooed my old neighbor, she was kind, I suppose, and lived alone. She was the sort who gave out cookies to their neighbors and stayed till late afternoon sipping juice on her porch.

"Morning, Ms. Ann," I looked up and waved at her slightly before going on my way. It doesn't hurt to be nice to her, she didn't do anything wrong, and she sometimes drops off fresh banana bread during the weekends, so that was a definite win.

Once I was on school campus, I felt wary eyes flick at me. It was a daily thing, and it gets on my nerves a bit. To have eyes stare scornfully or fearfully at your back can get irritating, you know. I playfully stretched my left arm, letting some muscles tense as I pulled it back in, showing off my biceps. There was a slight yelp to my left, and I grinned inwardly. Call me sadistic, but it's sometimes fun to tease them like this.

"Make way! Make way! Muscle man and his sidekick, the handsome me, is coming through! Make way! Make way!" Mikuo snickered as he approached me. "What'cha doing flexing your musk-els like that?"

"Nothing," I replied with a satisfied smirk, dropping my arm to my side. "What about you? 'Handsome one'? What 'cha doing away from your Juliet?"

"Oh, I've given up on chasing her," He waved airily, "I'm going to let her miss me, then have her chase after me when she realizes how much she loves me."

"Good luck with that." I snorted, "the only reason she might even know you is because she has to stop _me _from beating you up."

"Hm…" Mikuo put is infamous I-look-like-I'm-thinking face. "I got it! Why don't you pretend to hit me, then? Make her come over!"

"Ok," I grinned evilly, and pinned him into a headlock, I kicked the back of his knee, making him fall to the ground. He let out a strangled cry, but I ignored it. I've been waiting too long to let this chance slide.

"Akita Len! What doing you _think _you're doing!" Came the already high-pitched shrill voice of the President.

"'Pretending' to hit him so that you will come over here for him to flirt with you." I replied, keeping a firm hold on my best friend. "It worked, isn't that great?"

"You -ack- jerk…" He coughed at me, trying to pull away my arms. Miku glared hard at us, and I looked down at her bravely.

"Let. Him. Go." She commanded, her voice almost in a snarl. I dropped him, smiling mischievously as he flumped to the ground. After a moment, he was back on his feet, winking at his target.

"My savior!" he gasped, clutching his heart, "You saved me from the grips of Satan's butler. Please, my dear Miku, let me present you with a kiss as a thank you."

"I'd rather not." She smiled sweetly, I mused as Mikuo turned a bright red at her face. "Please. Stop bothering me or I will go to your mother, _personally_."

She walked away with pride as Mikuo drooled next to me.

"Wow. That was beautiful." He mumbled, making me rub my forehead tiredly.

"What if she does talk your mom?" I snorted, he shrugged.

"I've already told my parents about her and they approve." He grinned happily. I felt a pang of jealousy, my parents tried to do everything to keep me away from Rin.

"I meant, what if your Mom finds about your still hanging about with me?"

"Oh, I'll just say that you're a big stalker who wants to be friends again." He shrugged. I wanted to snap off his shoulders, but since the President was still watching us, I could only settle with a glare.

"You're big mouth is probably the reason why she hates me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

I slammed his jaw upwards with my palm, hearing the satisfying clack of his teeth as they impacted. He let out a cry of pain, holding his chin bending over in pain.

"My teeth! Ow, ow, ow." He moaned, stretching his jaw tentatively, "that hurt!"

"That's the point."

_To the Classes~_

I hissed in frustration as I looked at my test scores. I usually don't care, but these are really lower than usual. 30% in math, 24% in history, 14% in English, 32% in science and a 54% in music. In other words, I'll have to take re-testing for _all _subjects. Usually, not always, but usually I can make it above 60 and get to skip the re-test block. But this time was F-A-I-L.

"What did you get? Fs all the way?" Mikuo asked casually flicking me his papers with a victorious smirk. "Guess what? The lowest score I got was a ninety-five. Who's the idiot now?"

"Still you." I brushed away his scores and shoved my own into my bag. The bell rang and I got out for P.E, great. "Hey, wanna switch classes?"

"Hm? You're joking right? Next is Art class, the only class where my Miku is actually close enough to touch!"

"To touch wha-"

"Don't think wrong!" Mikuo interrupted me with a glare, "You know I did _not _mean it that way."

"Did I know?" I smirked, "So, tell me, Mikuo pal, how well do you _touch _her?"

"Y-you…I-I…Wh-what the fu…" He began to well up like a broken nose, red splashing all across his face. "I-I would never violate her!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"…Ok." I shrugged and left the room towards the lockers. I could hear Mikuo's fumbling and mumbling behind me.

"B-bastard… J-JUST DIE, AKITA!"

I chuckled as I entered the locker room, boys were all changing into P.E uniforms comparing muscles as they did so. I ignored them and pushed them out of the way to my own little cubby-place opening the little latch. I shoved my stuff in and changed quickly.

Once outside, we all did the usual stretches and warm-ups. But all the while, I felt someone staring at the back of my neck. However, when I turned around, everyone was paying attention to the front or doing something else, no one was interested in me. So I ignored the feeling, even though it didn't fade, and continued with the exercises.

"Alright, so we're going to play a _friendly _game of soccer." The coach began, holding the black and white ball in his hands. "Let me explain friendly, No spitting, No stabbing, No biting, and absolutely _No Fighting_." He added with a glare at me, making me snort with disapproval. He talked as if I fought in his class everyday, which I don't, thank you very much. Besides, I never really hurt them, I only tell them not to get on my nerves, through physical lessons. If you were in my position, you'd understand, the others here are very irritating. _Very _irritating.

After a bit more of glaring, lectures and rules, he set us up into two teams. I stood in my position, from the corners of my eyes I could see some idiots on my team grinning at me like they expected me to win for them. They should know that I'm not doing anything, my leg is not feeling like running today.

_Tweet!_

The two players raced for the ball, and I looked away, my attention away from the game. I _know _for a fact that someone's watching me now. I just know it. Call in instinct, intuition, or whatever but I'm positive that I can feel someone analyzing me.

"Len! Get the ball!" One of my teammates snapped me to the game. I looked at the incoming ball, and walked to kick it back to the mid field. Next thing I know, someone has kicked my shin and ran with the ball. I grit my teeth, my knee was sore from the impact and my leg had a sharp feeling.

_Who the hell did that?_

I saw the culprit, still with the ball, racing towards the goal. Thanks to him, my leg will probably be bruised. Justice will be served. I pushed back a few of my teammates who were clumsily reaching for the ball and slammed my foot down on the soccer ball stopping all movement of the object. My opponent tried to kick the ball away but my foot remained on the ball. He looked up stubbornly and met my eyes, I smirked at the fear that shadowed his eyes.

"Did you really kick my leg?" I asked leaning forwards, he stepped backwards quickly and I was about to follow him when I saw Coach watching me from the corner of my eye. I knew that if I took a step towards the boy, I would be sitting the Principal's office waiting for my parents to pick me up. "Lucky boy, I'll catch you after school." I took my leg off the soccer ball, dribbling it quickly to the other side of the field. Several tried to stop my efforts, but I avoided them swiftly, feeling Coach's glare on me still, and shot towards the goal.

Having earned the first point for my team, it set my own teammates cheering and laughing. We hadn't won yet, far from it, and as far as I'm concerned, that is the last time I'm going to move again. I went to my own side of the field and collapsed on the grass. That when I saw something, an unmistakable golden flash, the same hue as Rin's hair. Like a patch of sunlight in a dark green forest. I whirled around, but the vision was gone. I didn't hallucinate, I'm pretty sure I didn't, and I'm positive I saw her. I'm absolutely positive.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

Weird. Am I actually seeing something while I sleep? What the heck? What is this? Isn't it usually all black until morning? This is the weirdest thing ever.

I watched some students around my age play a game of soccer. Although I didn't notice it at first, I realized my attention kept getting turned to a golden-haired boy. I must've been a good distance from them, but I could still seem him so closely. Creepy, huh? Lithe, lean and well-muscled, even if he's a bit small. Piercing blue eyes, mischievous smile, and devil-like aura. I have never seen him before.

He stalked towards another boy, slamming his foot into the soccer ball, and looked like he was going to eat the victim. I was slightly captivated by the sight. Don't get me wrong, I don't like bullies at all, it's just that he seemed so… different. Suddenly, he turned away from the boy and took the soccer ball as he ran straight for the other team's goal. He shot a point, and his team cheered. Unaffected, he slumped in the grass, his head whirled around towards me, as if he knew I was here, and I shot behind a tree quickly. For some reason, I didn't want him to see me.

Wait… When was I so free in my actions? Why do I feel so… light? I swear, this the weirdest thing ever, I have nooo idea what is going.

Just as I struggle to find the answer, it all ends. I feel the familiar weight bearing on my joints, my throat twisting a bit, and my mind being awoken. Ah, another day, lovely.

My eyes opened slowly and I yawned, rubbing my eyes lazily. My familiar room surroundings. I looked at my closet, crawling towards it as I opened it for my school uniform.

"Today is the start of summer, so the Summer Uniform it is!" My voice chirped, my mouth twitching into a full beam. How I ever got this cheerful, I never know, but it doesn't matter. For a moment, my vision blacks out so I relax. When my sight clears, I'm downstairs, fully dressed and all ready for school, I grab my bag. "Leeeet'sss goo!"

"Bye Rin!" Mother waves to me, which I return as I race outside.

"Riiin!" Gumi waves to me expectantly from her house, "Come on, Teto is already ahead!" I stop at her house, my legs stilling themselves, and I loop my arm into hers.

"Then hurry up!" My voice crows, my mouth curling into yet another smile. We both run to school and half way, we meet up with the last of our trio. Gumi links arms with her as we pass by, forcing her to run along with us.

"Wh-waaa!" She shrieks in surprise, and my voice laughs.

We land at school, panting, and Teto's vein pops.

"Morning Teto!" My voice hums, and she spits.

"Idiots!" She grows a fire in her eyes, growing into a monster as we both shrink under her scary gaze.

"Eeeee~" I cower, Gumi does the same and we run away from the chimera. My vision fades again, but I can dimly hear the bell ringing for school. When I come to, I'm in class, my reading glasses on, and I'm scribbling notes. My fingers flit gracefully across the page and I have a slight frown on my face as I concentrate on my work.

"Class, please welcome your new classmate." Sensei introduces motioning a silver-haired boy. I watch in amazement, although I'm observing him as a whole, my attention is taken to his eyes. Heterochromia, I think. His gaze is drawn to me automatically, and I feel my arm rising to my chest area. I sit down slowly, as if thinking, and I find my hands struggling to work. What is this?

It is a quick sensation when my eyes fade out again. It takes a surprisingly long while until I can see again. This time though, I'm in the library. My head on one of the desks, my eyes closed for a nap, but my mind is fully conscious. I can see the dark, but my body is sleeping. It's a completely normal thing.

"Um…R-Rin?" The quiet voice wakes me easily, my eyes blink blurrily as I focus on the boy.

"Piko?" I ask quietly, he nods gently.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

I expected myself to grunt in reply and go back to sleep like usual, but for some reason I keep myself awake with a small smile.

"No, it's ok, I was about to get up anyways." My voice sounded weird and different. I was not used to listening to it that way. Piko touches my arm, his skin soft and my face feel warm. Let me repeat: What is this?

"We still have time until class starts, just go back to sleep, you look tired." He sounds kind, and I nod dizzily, enchanted, and I fall asleep again.

My mind buzzes out, again, and when I finally rise, I'm being carried. I lift my head in slight alarm, only to find Piko was carrying me. I shout in surprise.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" I cry out, he looks surprised.

"I'm carrying you home, Gumi told me I shouldn't wake you." He said, continuing to walk. I gaped, and gulped, then nodded sheepishly. My face feeling warm again, I noticed a slight pink shade on his face.

"Thank you." My usually perfect voice sounded cracked and nervous, my throat twisting.

"O-of course."

There is a silence, and my mind is suddenly filled with all sorts of pictures. My childhood. What's funny is that I don't remember actually doing anything of my childhood. My earliest memory, actually, is the first day of high school. I have pictures, but I don't remember anything before high school at all.

"You know, my dad used to hold me like this." I said suddenly, "before he got a promotion, he would hold me like this every time we came home from the park because I would be so tired afterwards."

"What happened?"

"Hm? Oh, he got old." We both laughed at bit, but I continued my explanation. "Joking. He takes a lot of business trips, so he's hardly ever home."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, it's fine."

He dropped me off at my porch, I grinned sheepishly.

"Well… bye Rin, see you at school."

"Yeah, thank you, Piko."

We parted ways, I inside the house and he towards his own house. As soon as I closed the door, my mother glomped me and turned my face to the window.

"Who in the world is _that_?" She asked in a hush whisper. "My gosh, he's handsome."

"Moo~om" I whined, "He's a new kid, he's just a nice boy."

"He seems to like you." Her eyes grew sparkly, and flowers sprouted all around her. I sweat dropped.

"Right…"

My eyes dimmed and cleared. I was on my bed, the lights out and I was wearing my sleeping clothes. I was still awake and staring up at my ceiling, listening to the air whistle outside my window.

"Seems to like me, huh?" I echoed my mother's words after a quiet pause. Turning on my side, I closed my eyes, and instantly I was asleep. Just like that, my day breezes through my fingers. I sighed inwardly, my limbs unmoving and my breathing steady. Even if I try, I can't ever wake up in the middle night, I'm just too frozen. Mentally trapped until morning, I try to think of something occupying, when I see something.

For the millionth time. _What the frick is going on?_

It was the same boy from before, he was watching T.V, his eyes wide and his face twisted in disbelief. Something struck my chest, it was painful and it made my mind curl. I looked down at my chest, but I found nothing was wrong. It was like something was chewing my heart. I've never anything like it.

"H-Hello?" I called out tentatively, there was no response, but that wasn't what had me surprised. My voice. It was cracked and rusty sounding, unlike it's usual creamy tone. "Hello?" It was as if it's never been used before. I took a step out, gasping as I realized how easy it was to move. I wondered to the boy.

He looked crushed as he stared at the screen, I tried to see what he was so devastated about, but the T.V looked white to me. I was right next to him now, and I crouched on my knees, falling in such a way I never thought I could. My heart was pounding, another sensation I was unaware of, and I slowly reached out to touch him.

I felt a shock ripple through my spine at that moment. He felt like no other person I had ever touched. His skin was warm and soft under his cotton t-shirt. I could almost feel his muscles tensing and pulsing underneath. He still didn't notice me, despite the fact I was so close to him, and I gently shook him. He didn't move at all, like a rock, but I could still feel his tender skin under my fingertips. I suddenly wanted him to look at me, I wanted to question him.

"Hey, hello? Hello? I'm right here." I called out to him, waving my arm slowly across his eyes, but he didn't even blink. I frowned, "Excuse me?"

To my surprise, he began to move forwards, my hand being pushed away, and he turned off the T.V. His face seemed to be almost grieving, and I had only blinked once when I saw a tear trek down his cheek. My heart tore, and I flinched away from him. I clutched my aching chest, my body recoiling and moving backwards.

"It's not possible." His words were so quiet I almost couldn't hear them. His voice was unlike any other, it was broken and tired, it sounded so… true. It made everything, every word I've ever heard, sound so dull. His voice sounded sincere, it made my own voice sound lifeless by comparison. It brought his very being alive in my eyes. "I-I thought…"

I had a sudden urge to help him, my hand reached out for him. I wanted to pat his back, to talk to him, to comfort him. I wanted to hug him, and wipe his tears. My heart ached even more, my heart which I hardly ever felt, now hurt more than any other part of my body. It twisted and cringed, it felt like it was heavier. I was breathing faster to keep with it's pace, and I felt things I never dreamed I could feel. I had never felt more… alive.

"H-hey, it's ok. Don't cry." I pleaded gently. My voice cracked and… it sounded heavier, like my heart was talking. "It's ok, please stop crying."

I was sad.

Just as I came to that simple conclusion, everything seemed to clear up. The reason I was so down-hearted, this unknown feeling, it was sadness. I was sad for this strange boy, but still, a few clouded thoughts remained. I had been sad before, why are all these feelings so new? Why is his voice so different to everyone else's? Why is my heart aching?

I only had a moment to think when the whole feeling stopped. My heart began to grow at ease until I could no longer feel it, I could feel my body being restrained, and my mind felt like it was numbed. Although this was a normal thing, although this happened every night, I have never felt so submissive in my life. I could see the image of the crying boy fading, and I wanted to cry out. But my throat was twisted, my mouth remained shut, and my body turned away from the area.

No! No…No. My inner resistance was beginning to fade, my mind grew into it's blissfully blank state. My eyes opened, awakening into my sunlit room. Yet, deep in my body, in the smallest part of my mind where I had control, I was still grieving, still mourning. My body moved all on it's own, my vision fading in and out, and I moved from place to place. But I could only think of one thing. That boy.

I prayed, the small part of my mind, I remembered the freedom I had, the ease, the controlled yet clumsy movement. It was something new, something I would have never thought I could do. It was because of that boy, I wanted to see him again, I needed to see him again. I want to see what's wrong, I want to help him, and I want to know why my body reacted so strongly to him.

As I ran with Teto and Gumi to school, a smile plastered on my face, I could feel it. The small twinge of pain in the depths of my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

I crawled in my blankets, my body shaking slightly. Anger, hatred, longing, and agony boiled into one. I gripped at my bed sheets, a few tears escaping my eyes. Yes, I'm as weak and soft as Mikuo, if not weaker. Hell, I _am _weaker. Look at me! Crying over a stupid anime because the heroine had finally taken a liking to a boy. Jealous over a girl who didn't even exist. Pathetic.

I tried to wipe that scene from my eyes. My head spinning with disbelief. Piko, eh? Why? _Why_? Why does he get to be with her? Why is he so easily beating me? It's been a year since I 'met' Rin, and he's only known her for a day and he gets her to blush already.

Heh, listen to me, shameful, isn't it? I can scream all I want, nothing will help. Everything felt crushed, I'm such a hypocrite, I wish I was Mikuo. My life would be so much easier. My parents who would love me, I would get good grades, my life would have that bright future, and I would be able to laugh with the girl I love. Stupid Mikuo. I want to sit on him now. I'm angry at him for being so normal.

I let myself relax, sighing sleepily. I'm exhausted. I better go to sleep, if I cry anymore I might kill myself later for being such a retard. It's just an anime show, I'll get over it eventually, everyone does. Perhaps… Ah, who's kidding? I've already decided, I can't turn back. I can never look at anyone the way I look at her. She's too… too precious. She's already wound in my heart, already a piece, and now-

God, what a sentimental girl I've become.

_-0oIo0-_

I woke up blurrily, my eyes opening slower than usual. I rubbed them, surprised to feel them caked with dried tears. I didn't cry _that _much, did I? Only a few tears… Jeez, I better get ready then, if Mikuo sees me like this I'll never live it down.

Still rubbing my eyes, I ruffled my hair with my left hand, stretching as I stood up from bed. I opened my mouth yawning loudly. My heart beat slowly, still tired and distressed, but I was determined to put that in the past. I will recover, watch me, and I will live one. I'm not stupid enough to dwell on something like that.

…

I-is that girl on my floor?

I blinked awake instantly, leaping backwards and falling on bed. I nearly fell again as I struggled to look at her. Ok, I'm positive I didn't bring a girl into my house. I wasn't drunk or on drugs. Why is there a _girl_ a in my room! What the hell was going on! Girls do _not _fall from the sky! I'm not that stupid!

I looked at her carefully, flaxen hair cut at the shoulders, lithe figure, creamy soft-looking skin, a peaceful look on her oh-so familiar face. I screamed at the high pitch my voice could pull.

"RIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Bows* I liked writing this chapter, and I finished it all in a day. I have a mmmaaajjjooorrr writing block right now. So in other words, I have absolutely <strong>_**zero **_**ideas when it comes to writing. I also found a cure though. I have to read. I haven't read a good book in so long that it sapped all the creativity and motivation from me. Luckily, I was visiting the library yesterday and I read this one book that really brought up my spirits. **

**It was called, 'The Clockwork Three'. Now I have a bit of thought and energy to write again! *happy dance* So now I'm going to beg, please! If you know any good books, anything, that you like tell me about it! (Note: I enjoy adventure, mystery, suspense, fantasy, magic, and sci-fi the best. I like only a little bit of romance when it comes to books, ironically.) If you like the book, most likely, I would like it too! (I'm not picky when it comes to books) **

**R&R!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 :D **

**Whoa wait. Three. Chapter 3, sorry! **

**Anyways, I'm doing a dare right now where I can't backspace at all for a whole author's notwe so please bare with me. (note)**

**Thank youi everyone who offered me a book to read, I really loved searching through the library, it's so quiet it (in) there! I had fun :D**

**This was a fun chapter to wirte so (write) I hope you all like it! Anyways, onto my brillinate (aw fridge) brilliante (Oh. That's speeled [spelled] wrong?) brilliant reviewers!**

**Happiness Sunshine and gum- Glad you liked it! ****J I liked mortal instruments, and I'll find how to kill a mocking jay afterwards. (Fridge. I meant 'mockingbur 'mockingbird'. Hunger games mood)**

**Blue Neonlightshow- Was it too confusing? Sorry! I knew something was wrong last chapter… Still, thanks for reviewing!**

**Ellsweetella- you never know… *smir* (UGH! *snirk RAWR! *smirk*)**

**Ema- that's how I sort of saw it. No freedon, (freem…fred…freedom) I will keep the Haruki Murakami books in mind. Sounds interesting. The others all are already in my 'too read' list.**

**TeamKagamineForever- Hehe, glad you liked it so much! This story is fun to wirte! (Write)**

**Setsuro-chan- Really? *tear* you're too knid (kind) but I don't know about being an actual author…**

**Halios Mililios- Thank you for thingk (thinkg…thinking) so! So glad you like it!**

**Ayanami Chie Wakana- I love abusing Len, and him too, of course xD I liked the little summary, could yuo (You) do this one too? I only just found out how to get rid of writer's block temporarily :D but you're welcome, Aya-cahn~ (Aya-chan)**

**Kagaminevii- Rainbow Girl? Is it a book? A manga? I would lovet (loo…o…love ) to hear more about that! Thank you so much for likeing this sotry, (story), it makes me smile J**

**Dragonroses- Dragon of purn? It's on my to-tea (to0...to-read_) list. I'm obviously not the best speeler (AARGH! Speller) ever, so I understand. :D**

**RinRinSableheh- Thank you! But, was it to confusing? (*too) Did I make it too hard to understand? **

**Black Emeralds- Sorry~ I really tried to update quickly but it's e…been difficult on me! Anyways, I'm glad you think it's cute, I was tyring )(trying) to go for that! ;3 Updating soon is an issue. Orz**

**Kanushi-Moi- I have fantasized about it xD Not with Len or Rin thuoh (though) but with Kaoru Hitachiin *squeal***

**Unknown- I'll try getting them fast enough ^^'**

**Demi-d-cookies- Yoy're (you're) too kind! Rin can see him because she's dreaming ;) It makes them destined!~ **

**xX little kagami Xx- Thank you! This is very funn (fun) to write!**

**Clavemien Nigram Rose- Thank you! Having Rin plopped in his room must be fun for him!**

**Inunenko- that's why I thought it would be fun to write! Everyone who loves anime/cartoons/books/manga can relate to this at some point! I'm so hapy you like it! (happy) **

**Wisarute7- You know you wnat (want) this to happen too, Wisa-kunnnn ;D**

**Enjoy~ (So…mayn..[many] errors…)**

**Disclaimer- No Vocaloid for meh.**

**Len POV**

I…I…I…I…I

I must be dreaming. I must've…. Died or something and this is my heaven. A hallucination?

I watched with disbelief and bewilderment as she rose lazily, her back turned to me. I heard a yawn, like a kitten's voice. Immediately, my face heated up. Sweet and gentle, only Rin's voice had this effect on me.

"…Where-" She suddenly erupted into a fit of coughs, hunching over as she clutched her neck painfully. Her throat sounded hoarse and unused, and each cough sound harsh. I had a sudden urge to rush over and pat her back, but I was afraid, what if she disappears when I touch her?

The coughing didn't stop, and her body was shaking by now as she struggled to take a breath in between. By then, my resolve slowly began to crumble. I had to do something, I _had _to.

"A-are you ok?" My voice sounded funny, a pitch too high and somewhat shaky. I rose slowly from my bed, reaching out to her. I closed my eyes, prepared for the worst, but almost leapt in shock when I came in contact with soft cotton pajamas instead.

I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming.

Instead of vanishing in smoke, she whirled around, shooting backwards from me, her eyes wide. I took a quick look at her face and my heart skipped a beat. This was her alright, no mistaking it. I knew that face like the back of my hand.

"Wh-who are you?" She croaked feebly, her voice grainy and painful sounding. She winced at the sound, but I could only stare.

She was breathtakingly beautiful in real life. So graceful, so…so… perfect. Her short flaxen hair, her creamy pale skin, her bright sea-blue eyes…

"I'm Len." I replied stupidly, my head too occupied to think about anything else. Her eyes grew wider and I could see that she was starting to panic.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked, keeping a considerable distance from me. Her eyes wary, "Did you bring me here?"

"I…This is my room, but…" I swallowed, "I didn't bring you…here."

"L-liar." Her voice was still weak. "You k-kidnapped me, didn't you? I-I…I don't know why, how, b-but I know you did!"

"No, I didn't…" I felt a bit hurt at her accusation. Maybe because I wasn't trusted by her? I don't know, but it hurt. "Rin, I didn't-"

"How d-do you know my name?" She growled brokenly, fear evident in her tone.

"Wait, you misunderstood," I tried to approach her, but she scooted far back.

"Don't come any closer…" She was huddling against the other side of the room, shaking, my heart nearly tore at the sight. I was scaring her, I didn't know what to do in this kind of situation.

I retreated back to my bed, giving her space, running my hands through my messy hair. I still can't believe this, Rin is right _here_. In my room, in the real world, _outside _of the television box. The girl I've been dreaming of since I started high school, the one I fell in love with, despite being in a complete different place from her, the one I've cried over so many times. She's here, in my room, within touching distance. Was this all really a dream?

I remembered the painful sound of her coughing. That was real enough, and I knew deep down that this was not something my mind was playing with.

The more I looked at her, though, the worse I felt. I really wanted to comfort her in some way, I wanted to talk with her, get closer, but at this rate, I'll be lucky if I can even get her to understand me.

Her eyes were bulging, confusion etched in her face. She was staring back at me, but she looked like she was seeing something else. I felt, for the first time in forever, somewhat guilty.

I couldn't move, afraid to startle her again. But I couldn't take my eyes off either, which I was sure freaked her out a good amount. How _can _I look away?

I could tell she was thinking quickly by the way she looked around the room frantically. I noticed how she kept glancing at the door, a flicker of hope in her eyes. She wanted out. Of course she did.

But where would she go? Can she go back to her home? I doubt she even knows how she got _here_. Besides, if she leaves this house… Not that this was a bad neighborhood, but if you stray too far alone, you might get into trouble, especially if you're a girl. If she was walking the streets alone…

She began to look like a miserable puppy, her head down, and her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. She thought I had kidnapped her, she thought I was going to hurt her, she thought I had taken her away from her home.

It hurt me.

I wanted to do the right thing, which I was trying to figure out. Maybe I should let her do what she wants. That makes sense, right? Maybe if I do that… maybe she'll be able to trust me.

Jeez, this is confusing. With my head spinning like a top, my stomach trying to catch up, and my heart hammering like a woodpecker; my thoughts are all in one clump, tangled with each other.

Almost unaware of my actions, I opened the door and left my room, taking a right to the restroom. I knew that when I came back to my room, she might not be there anymore, and if I took long enough, she might have left the house.

I didn't want her to go, really. Having her here at last, it set my hormones on edge, I wanted to talk with her. I wanted to be close with her.

I splashed some water on my face, trying to wake myself up.

Alright, Len, breath. Let this go to your head, ok? Keeping her here against her will is like keeping her prisoner. Do you want her to feel like that? Then again, I can't just let her get out of here. She's an anime character, and I'm not the only one who would recognize her for who she was. If someone else were to get a hold of her, what would they do?

I had to protect her from them, right?

My brain's going on overload. Let's organize here. List everything that has happened since last night, it should help me take things in.

First. I came home after school in a bad mood because of my test scores. I turned on the T.V and began to watched the episode I recorded earlier.

Second. I watched the new episode, but ended up in a tearful fit when I found out Rin had made a love interest: That Silver bastard.

Third. I woke up this morning to have my eyes covered with tears. I looked and found Rin on the floor in her Pjs.

Fourth. Rin ended up coughing violently, her voice still sounds like it was sore. She thinks I kidnapped her, which I couldn't do even if I wanted to (I kind of wanted it…)

Fifth. I ran in here hoping that she'll leave before my shock recovers and before I become an obsessive freak over her and never let her leave my sight.

I let out a breath, trying to calm myself down, my stomach still felt like it was jumping. I'm not an idiot like Mikuo. I. Am. Not. I can control myself, I won't turn into a babbling idiot. I am Len Akita. I can take care of something like this. I just need to calm down my damn nerves.

I looked in the mirror, seeing how bedridden I seemed. Huh. It added to my 'creepiness' factor. No wonder she seemed so scared of me. I got a comb, running it through my hair slowly, not trying to rush. I closed my eyes, breathing from my nose, settling down considerably.

After having it lay flat, I tied my hair up into it's usual ponytail, relieved at how clean I looked afterwards.

As I left the restroom, my stomach exploded into a flurry of feathers which I stubbornly bit down. Come on. I have to check on her.

I peeked into my room, surprised to find her staring right back at me in the same position as before. What? Didn't she want to leave? I left for about three to five minutes, that's long enough for her to be at least out of the house.

When I came into Rin's view, she gasped loudly, her mouth hung agape and she slowly began to uncurl her body. I could see her lips moving, twitching at first, but slowly forming into words.

"You…y-you're that boy! Th-The one who was crying last night…?"

**Rin POV**

That's why his voice sounded so familiar, it was _him_. I should've known, but I was distracted, I guess. Did I panic? Well, that's what it _felt _like, but then again I've never really that emotion so strongly before. In fact, when did I ever have such energy pulsing through my veins? Heck, it's like a wave of feelings pouring into me all at once.

Anyways, I have bigger issues. Like, how did I get here? I was supposed to be a light sleeper, I should've known if I was being taken away. I wonder who this guy, he called himself Len, really was. Why does it feel like I can trust him suddenly? Was it because I recognized him?

"H-how…" He was frozen stiff at my declaration, his face paling. "How do you know about that?" His voice was soft, unlike any tone I've ever heard.

"I…" My voice was different too, I noticed that, I had to force my voice to work. Usually, the words flowed from my tongue automatically, robotically. But not anymore, I had to work with my voice to get the right sounds, it was strange. "I-I saw you,"

I looked around, the dark room from last night coming to my mind. I turned to a corner, finding the T.V set and the place where he was crying. This… that really was the place.

"Saw me?" He echoed in a slight daze,

"I was right next to you." I swallowed, "I kept calling you, b-but you didn't notice me…"

"But, I was alone," He mumbled half to himself.

"I…I guess I…" I hesitated, but eventually gave in. "I kind of… dreamed it."

His eyes widened considerably, his mouth getting slack. He stood there by the door, frozen completely.

"Oh, um.. D-did you see why I was…" His voice trailed off, his face began to flush suddenly, his blue eyes widening even more in horror. Surprised by his reaction, I shook my head slowly.

"No…"

He let out a long sigh of relief, sitting down on the bed, scratching his head. I let myself relax a bit. I doubt that he really kidnapped me now, the way he seemed so uncomfortable and how he left the door open and when he left for a while. But then again, he knew my name, I never met him before, how would he know? So what was I doing here? I just got dropped off here? But by whom?

How are my parents? Are they looking for me? What about Teto or Gumi? Piko? How close am I to home?

I looked at the boy, Len, wondering if I should ask him where I could go to get home. But he probably doesn't know too.

There was an uneasy silence, I've never been in an air that thick with tension before and it felt like it could suffocate me.

I want to get out. I want to go home, I want to see my parents, I want to see Teto and Gumi.

As if he could read my mind, he suddenly left the room again, muttering something about changing clothes. I wondered if he really wanted me to stay at all. Maybe he was trying to get rid of me too, but was he too nice to say it?

I slowly got up, crying out slightly as my leg stretched painfully. Since when was standing so painful? I used the wall to lift me, wincing at the aching in my knees.

So, I can jump out of bed on a school morning, but I can't even stand after I get dumped in a stranger's room? Huh.

After regaining my balance, I began to walk out. My legs are still shaking, but hey, I'm moving so it should be fine. As I stepped out, I was surprised to be greeted with a large empty living room. No chair, no table, no coach, nothing. Just white walls and gray carpets. Weird. In the room though, there was a lot of yellow (a color I like), I wonder what's that about.

Shakily, I made it across the room and opened the front door. The fresh air hit my face, pretty much reviving me. I sucked in a breath, looking behind me. Should I wait? Should I tell him I'm leaving? But what if he tries to stop me?

I waited too long, I saw him come out of the bathroom. For a moment, I was unnoticed, until he turned and locked gazes with me. He stared at me a long time, anxiety spreading on his face.

"What-"

"D-don't stop me!" I pleaded, "I need to go home."

"Wait, you can't go!" He rushed over to me, but I backed away and outside quickly. "Rin, if you get out there you'll get attacked."

"No I won't." I shook my head. He couldn't keep me here and he won't. "You don't know me. I don't know you. We're strangers. Leave me alone!"

"But, Rin-"

"Stop using my name! You're freaking me out!"

That froze him, and me as well, I really didn't expect to yell like that at all. It brought reality to me, I was feeling insecure. I looked at him to find him watching with me wide blue eyes, an emotion in them that I didn't want to read.

"Th-thank you for being kind to me." I mumbled politely, bowing slightly before running out. I flinched at first, the cold floor stinging my feet. I suddenly remembered that all I was wearing was my pajamas. The once refreshing wind slowly turned into a numbing sensation, my exposed skin grew cold.

I'll be fine. I just… I just have to hope that I'll black out right now, right? Maybe I'll wake up and Teto and Gumi will have found me. Maybe I'll run into the police who recognizes me. Or Maybe I'll find myself in front of my house. I could never understand the pattern of blacking out.

However, I was still running away, my feet slapped the concrete painfully, both growing numb. It wasn't a freezing morning, but it was still rather cool for early spring.

I didn't know where I was going, but I usually ended up going in the right direction. Besides, there were a few tall buildings ahead, so that was a good place to start.

I stopped suddenly, my foot sending pain signals up my back sharply. I looked at my sole to find a small rock pushed in my skin. Not far enough to draw blood, but it was enough to make me yelp. I picked it out, not remembering the last time I had gotten a rock stuck in my foot.

I looked at the buildings ahead of me, it was only a few blocks and when I get there I'll just look for an officer to take me home.

With the thought of home, I pushed my body further, keeping a quick pace. Some of the people I passed gave me strange looks, looking at my loose pajamas to my ruffled hair. Self consciousness took over me, so I sped up, putting them behind me.

My legs still weren't as strong as I wanted to be. They were wobbly, slightly, and it made it hard for me to keep balance. I almost fell, twice, but I managed to stay upright.

You know, right now, I feel like a puppet cut from her strings. Free and light, but I'm also kind of unsure of everything. I have to support my own weight, I have to make my own decisions. I'm lost, I don't know what to do next. I'm used to doing things automatically, having the feeling of being controlled. It's strange. That feeling was gone. So weird.

I paused, slightly winded, looking around me again. I was much closer now, but my feet were aching so I had to stop for a bit. Wasn't it just yesterday when I ran all the way to school with two more girls in tow?

I looked behind me, unable to remember which house was Len's. It strange, that face he was showing when I yelled out, it looked kind of sad. I don't know, but it reminded me of the face he had when he was crying too.

I shook my head fiercely. No. He tried to keep me in the house, although unsuccessfully, so he isn't all that nice. I had to go home, my parents must be worried sick! I hope they don't take any drastic measures.

I started up a jog again, putting more effort into the speed. I had to go _now_.

By the time I reached the first traffic light, my legs were aching and heavy. I panted lightly, looking around the city. The day was still young, and the sun was now shining in the sky, illuminating the buildings, people and cars. I took a random turn, blending in with the crowd, hoping to run into a police officer or maybe a phone booth.

I passed by a small café, considering to go in, but was stopped by a hand placed on my shoulder. I jumped, turning around, half expecting to see Len.

"Hey, do you need something?" He was handsome, somewhat, tall and stocky. But definitely not Len. There was a cut on his cheek and a fire in his brown eyes. He towered over me, making me uneasy.

"N-no. Just looking." I replied carefully, shrugging off his hand. He smiled kindly.

"Do you need help?" He asked again, "I can get something for you."

"A-actually." I hesitated, then an idea popped into my head. "Actually, do you know if there's a police station around here?"

"Of course we have one." He blinked in mild surprise, but then motioned me to follow him. "Come on. I'll take you there."

Relieved I finally had a lead, I walked behind him carefully as he pushed through the crowd and deeper into the city. He was slow enough for me, but he kept looking around, as if watching for something. We arrived in a more secluded part of the area, less people walked here and he ushered me across the street.

I was stupid to follow him.

As soon as I touched the new sidewalk, he grabbed my arm with one hand and twisted it around my back, another hand clasping my mouth. I let out a surprised scream, trying to turn around but his grasp was too strong.

"Shut up or I'll break your neck." He hissed lowly into my ear, I froze at his closeness, my body tensing up.

Why? He looked so nice and helpful, he didn't look like this sort of person at all! I don't understand! What's going on? What's happening?

"Hmph. So you caught another one?" Another male stepped around the corner, his hands in his pockets. He, too, looked like he was a good person, but… "Cute, she looks like a T.V star or somethin."

"That's why." The grip on my arm tightened, my other hand struggling to get my mouth free. "Think of what money we can make with her."

The other one grinned maliciously, a look that marred his features. I felt a cold chill run through my body, and I fought even harder. Useless. I couldn't get free.

"Alright, bring her in. Let's get her all prepped."

**Len POV**

I've been cast away before. My own parents pretty much disowned me, but nothing bit me like Rin. I guess you could say I was in a sour mood after that, I didn't want to chase her, I didn't want to do anything really. I just want to lay down and hope this all really was some sort of illusion.

I lay face up on my carpet, staring at the ceiling. I was angry at myself for pushing her that far, I was angry at her for not listening to me. Nothing made sense. Why would she, an anime girl, come to life? Why is she here? How is she going to get back? Will she be ok?

Of course I'd be worried, but I didn't want to follow her. This was too much for me, if she saw me and called me a freak, a stalker or a weirdo… Hey, I'm sensitive too, you know. Anyways, she'll go back to her own home soon enough, and life will go on. I mean, I'll carry this memory for the rest of my life. I don't know about her though. Her memory would be erased about me, when she returns to the computer, huh? Maybe it was for the best, I won't be known as the freak to her, then.

I got up, sitting sloppily.

Still. I'm worried about her. I hope she's safe, I hope someone can help her.

Sighing, I rose to my feet, going to the kitchen. I was hungry, having not eaten breakfast yet. I found a banana and began to peel it. Biting into it, I went back to my room, surprised to find my phone ringing. No one really called me at this time, I hardly got calls at all.

I looked at the caller ID, shocked to find that it was Mikuo. Isn't he supposed to be in class? I flipped open the cover, putting it to my ear.

"What?"

"You're not in class?" He asked, his voice sounded thick and tired.

"No. I skipped." I ruffled my bangs, "are you sick?"

"Yeah, I stood outside Miku's house last night flicking pebbles at her window. I passed out as soon as I got home." He mumbled, I let out a snort. Only this idiot would do that.

"So what do you want? _Romeo_." I sneered, earning a low complaint.

"Just.. I wanted to try it, ok? Give me a break." He whined, "anyways, I'm at the city because my mom wanted me to get some medicine at the pharmacy and-"

"You're mom made you go to the city when you're sick?"

"It's not like you haven't done it before." Mikuo retorted crossly, coughing on the other end.

"I wasn't forced to."

"Anyways." He sounded like he was trying to growl. It came out as a wheeze instead. "I was walking through _that _part and… Hang on, Len, do you have any sisters? A twin, perhaps?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, _they _caught a girl that looks a lot like you." He coughed, "You know, with short yellow hair, small body, tiny figure-"

"_What do I look like to you_?" I snarled into the receiver, he fell silent for a second.

"S-sorry." He finally spoke, "that came out wrong."

"It had better."

"So, do you have a sister?"

"No." I retorted. "I don't have siblings, last time I checked."

"Hm.. Well, she was kind of weird, wearing pajamas and all. You'd think they took her all the way from home." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, trust Mikuo to think of something stupid.

"Is that all you wanted?" I asked, he let out a grunt.

"Do you need anything from the pharmacy?" He coughed again, sniffling.

"If I do, I'll get it myself. Don't need your germs all over it"

"Heh." He sniffed, "alright, see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

He hung up and I tossed my phone back onto the mattress. So those idiots caught another girl, huh? I pity her. By the time the police finds the victims, they're usually broken beyond repair. None of my business.

Besides, this girl sounded especially stupid. Wearing pajamas, doesn't she know better? Plus being a blonde with blue eyes, those kind of girls aren't very, I guess you could say, common around here. They would be the first to be jumped.

…

Pajamas? Blonde? Blue eyes? Small? Tiny figure?

I tore at my phone, ripping it open and punched in Mikuo's number. Cold panic gripped my ribs and each ring of the phone seemed eternities apart.

"…'lo? Len? What is-"

"Kuo!" I shouted loudly, "That girl. She was wearing blue sweats and a white T-shirt, right?"

"Uh… Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Dammit!" I wretched open my bedroom door, jamming my feet into my sneakers at the front door. "Kuo, you're at the Pharmacy at the corner street, right?"

"Yeah, but what's-"

"Stay right there! I'll be there in a bit!"

"Huh? Why?"

I shoved my phone in my pocket, and slammed the door shut, running to the city.

I saw this coming, I really did see this, but why didn't I stop her? I'm so stupid! I swear, if they do something to her… I'll murder them all.

I bit my tongue harshly, racing through the neighborhood.

Rin… Idiot. How could she not see this coming? I told her she would get attacked!

I turned at the traffic light, I memorized this city until I could wander it in my sleep. I knew where to buy what I needed, I knew where to keep my guard, and where to hide. Right now, I'm going straight to the area I had always avoided.

All the way down the sidewalk, I nearly ran into cars and bikes, I pushed past people, ignoring the dirty name calling at me. Slowly, the crowd began to thin out and I knew, grimly, that I was arriving my destination.

I caught a glimpse of teal and I waved my way towards it. He turned in alarm, he was pale and had a scarf around his neck, but he looked otherwise alright.

"Len." He croaked, coughing into the muffler. "Why the sudden visit?"

"Where are they?" I demanded instead. "I'll kill them all. Kuo, where are they!"

"Hey, hey." He held up his arms, "Calm down, you're turning red."

Only then did I realize how warm my face felt, but I knew it wasn't going to cool down anytime soon.

"Kuo. I knew that girl." I told him. He froze, stiff, eyes widening in deep realization.

"That way, come on." His voice grew serious and he gripped his medicine bag tightly. Mikuo led me across the street, running quietly, I followed him, an impatient fire growing in my stomach. We had to find them before I blew.

We skirted low for another block, by now it was practically deserted and the buildings grew farther apart, making alleys. I looked at Mikuo who nodded slowly, we were close.

I heard a lot of husky laughing, and I grit my teeth. We both paused, walking as we approached the next alley opening. I listened intently, just making out a few voices.

"Not bad. I would love to be the one who breaks her." The voice was deep, I recognized it and growled under my breath. Mikuo glared at me to shut up, and I gave him an even hotter look. "Let me hear her scream,"

"Let me go!" The cry echoed against the walls, my heart nearly stopped. If she was scared when I was with her, then she was absolutely terrified now. If they did anything to her…no, if they were dead anyways, there were no 'if's.

"Ah, like a silver bell. Let me here that again-"

"NO! No! Stop!"

I ran inside, ignoring Mikuo's warning, they were hurting her? I'll scatter their bones in hell.

There was ten of them, all taller and stockier than me, but at this point, I couldn't care if I was up against an army of ten thousand. I opened my mouth to speak, but instead made a noise like a rabid dog. I would've been surprised myself if I wasn't so mad.

"Oh look." The big bad bastard of them turned around, smirking at me. "It's Lenny. How's that eye been doing?"

"I'll feed your blood to my parents." I vowed. He rose an eyebrow, before smiling crudely in realization.

"I see, you're here for this little lady, aren't you?" He moved and I saw Rin. Her hands tied up behind her back, her hair tussled and her shirt dirtied. She looked otherwise unharmed, but her eyes were wild with fear, it only fueled my flame. "Oooh, is there a sibling resemblance I see? Playing knight for the little trapped princess?"

He stepped behind her, a disgusting finger tapping her neck. He grinned at me, leaning down to her ear.

"Disgusting little-" I ran headlong into him, only to run into two more guys, they blocked my way. I remembered his advantage in numbers, I couldn't take on ten at once.

"Hey!" Mikuo finally decided to get out from hiding. His green eyes set ablaze, and he was smiling slightly. He coughed again but raised his fists in a fighting position. "If it's fight you want, come at me."

I let out a faint smile. But if I have a partner, ten would be nothing for me.

"Oh, this should be fun." Laughed the biggest idiot of the lot. "All for this little girl, you would come out of your shell, hm? Lenny?"

That knocked down whatever was left of my control. I vented my feelings by bashing in the ear of the guy closet to me, making him cringe. I kneed in his stomach, sending him to the floor. I kicked the guy who stood behind him, only to have my arms grabbed at by two others behind me.

Mikuo took care of them. He knocked both their heads with a swift right, distracting them long enough for me to break free. I pushed forwards, elbowing another in the nose. I felt the somewhat satisfactory crack and I knew that I had broken it pretty good.

I heaved in as someone gave me a jab in the stomach. I felt my head being grabbed and I saw a knee rushing up to my forehead. At the last moment, I butt my head forwards, taking the knee to my jaw. I winced, pushing him off me. I let go my left fist, hitting his ribs so hard my wrist got sore. He swore, but backed away, clutching his chest painfully.

Four took my path, starting to circle me. I turned, Mikuo was beating the two, occasionally coughing on them, but he was pulling through. I faintly thought how dead I would be if his mother found out I dragged him into this.

"You can't beat us all alone." Chuckled one of the four, I turned back to him.

"Is that a challenge?" I crouched low, "I'm very competitive."

I charged at the one to the far right, landing sharp kick at his jaw, snapping his head upwards. He stumbled backwards, but I didn't stay to watch. I did a roundhouse kick, using the momentum to turn. I didn't hit anyone, but it was for good measure.

Kuo was at my side again, a bruise on his cheek, but he looked absolutely excited.

"I haven't fought in so long." He crowed, "come on Len, let's go save that lil' sister of yours!"

Despite myself, I grinned wildly.

With him on my back, I punched another one flat in the face, kicking him out of the way. One of the last two grabbed my arms, I growled smashing my head into his skull. I was dazed, but it didn't stop me completely.

But a blow to the shoulder did.

I shouted in surprise, my joint tensing up and pulsing fiercely under my skin. I paused for a moment, only to take another fist to my eye. I winced, that wasn't going to heal well.

Kuo kicked that boy for me, stomping all over him while I recovered. The last man standing now was the one with Rin. I ignored my throbbing eye, stalking up to him, feeling like a lion on the hunt. I loved that feeling.

"You can't beat the both of us." I reminded him darkly, "but if you leave now, I won't leave a finger trace on you."

"But it seems like I still have the upper hand." He grasped Rin throat, she coughed in surprise, struggling. Her blue eyes were wide with terror, she stared at me. I backed away and she was let go, breathing hoarsely.

"You're a real…" I trailed off, my nerves itching to get at him, but it was too dangerous. He smirked darkly.

"Well, well. Lenny." He snickered, "I never knew how much you cared for your sister."

"I'll say this _once_," I took a half step, "You touch her with your filthy hands again and I'll grind your face into the wall."

His fingers hovered near her neck, she shivered, working hard to get through her binds. I looked at Mikuo, giving him a commanding eye. He looked confused, but I let my gaze flick to Rin again, then at the soon-to-be-dead-idiot. After a bit, he blinked twice, I smiled.

"Really? So if I do something like this." He touched her cheek and the bomb dropped. I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground with all my strength. He fell alright, and I went down with him, my feet planting on his stomach. I fell off as his back hit the floor, the impact knocking me off balance.

"Kuo!" I managed to shout, wincing as my bruised shoulder smacked on the ground.

"Got her!" He called back, I grinned.

"A…Akita." Still winded and on his back, the piece of filth wheezed out my name, glaring at me. My anger re awoke and I was over him in a second, grabbing him by his shirt.

"Look here, _Honne_." I glared into bloodshot eyes, "Don't go around snooping for her."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He sneered back, unaffected by my unspoken threat. I punched him straight on the jaw, and he fell backwards at the jarring blow.

"Just checking." I spit and left the dark alley. The ones I already beat were crouching, watching me as I left, but no one was going to attack. No one was that stupid.

"Hm." Mikuo was a good ten feet from the alley, working with the knots on Rin's hands. "Hey, hey. Relax, I'm not going to bite."

She was shaking like a puppy, but didn't protest as I approached her. Instead, she studied me with bewilderment, whether that was a good or bad thing, I don't know.

I moved Mikuo over, taking over the untying of the knots. He shrugged, coughing into his slightly dirtied muffler, taking his medicine from where he left it on the ground.

"What'll your mom say when you come home late?" I asked casually, trying not to immediately put the spot on the girl.

"She'll freak. But then I'll tell her I was looking at the jewelry store for a future wedding ring. Which I was planning to do." He added with a shrug, sniffing as he did so.

Finally, the rope fell apart, releasing her hands. Rin held them up to her chest, rubbing her wrists idly, her gaze not yet lifted from me. She looked like she was thinking deeply.

"Oh. That's right, you still haven't told me." Mikuo decided not to notice the tense air between us and he piped up. "So who is she?"

"She's…" I gave her a good look over, her bottom lip quivered slightly. "She's a … friend."

"Not a cousin?"

"Unrelated." I said with a tone that ended that conversation. He scowled slightly. "Don't you have a mother you have to lie to? Plus, you gotta hide that cheek, it's starting to swell."

"Hm? Oh, I'll say I fell." he gingerly touched it thoughtfully. "Anyways, are you sure you don't want help home?"

"I'll be fine." I replied with a dismissive wave. Mikuo hesitated, but he gave in, walking across the street.

"Alright… but just give me a call if you need anything!" He told me, then turned around completely, jogging to the other side. I waited until he was well out of earshot, and apparently, that's what Rin was waiting for too.

"You…" She spoke softly, her voice sounding raspy, "why did you come?"

"I…" I looked behind me, suddenly remembering how close we were to _that _place. "Not here. Across the street."

I led her swiftly to the pharmacy, setting a route for home.

"…" She looked at me expectantly and I fought for words. I'm with her again, all alone, I'm walking home with Rin Kagamine. She was so…

Alright Len. Don't start squealing for crying out loud.

"I got worried," I answered, having a hard time of keeping my voice level. "I knew that something like that might happen."

"Oh…so that's why you-" She stopped herself in time, but I could guess what she was going to say next.

"Yeah, that's why I tried to stop you. The streets here are too dangerous to be walking around alone." I nodded, looking at the huge crowd warily.

"I…I'm sorry, then…" She whispered, stopping suddenly, I turned to her. "for such trouble and for… not believing you."

"Uh…" I could only stare at her, my heart starting to speed up. Now, even with one eye shut closed, I could still see her. She was cute, the way she looked down bashfully. "I-it's ok. N-no one r-really believes me anyways…"

"Well, I'm saying that…" She hesitated, looking up at me shyly. That kind of look almost killed me. I nearly had to turn away. "C-could we start over? Just… introduce each other properly?"

"I…I guess." I swallowed nervously. She straightened her back, and gave me a wide grin. The same grin I've always craved, but this time, this was directed to me and for me.

"Hello, my name is Rin Kagamine. Nice to meet you!" Her hand was held out in front of me. I had to bite my lip so that I wouldn't start gaping. After a lot of mental swearing, I took her hand, dying inwardly.

I had finally broken through the screen. I was finally holding hands with my one-sided sweetheart. If this is dream and someone wakes me up, I'll murder him.

"H-hi. I'm Len Akita. N-nice to meet you too."

Her hands were soft.

**YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED! *dies* **

**I'm so tired and I kind of slapped this one together because my laptop has been dying unexpectedly so I have to rush and get things done before it blacks out. **

**I like Dell :D and Mikuo :D and Miku :D and Len :D and Rin :D This was an interesting chapter to write, but worry not, it gets better. Maybe. I don't know xD**

**Oh. How was my fight scene? Good enough? I don't write too much fist-fighting or any action at all, so any feedback on that is greatly appreciated :D Tell me your thoughts and I will do my best to improve!**

**Another question. Is my writing skills starting to decline? I mean, I know I can still write, but I feel like I'm not writing as well as before. Please answer honestly so I can dedicate more time into my writing! Thanks chu!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


End file.
